sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
IMPORTANT NOTICE: there is currently a bug that will cause you to no longer return to dragon form if you use a polymorph effect. This includes (but may not be limited to) the Polymorph Self spell, the warlock devil form, and using the Brux tokens sold by Amberwood. DO NOT USE THESE until otherwise notified. ************************************************************ Dragons (or wyrms) are very powerful and magical creatures. There are several types of dragons, the most common of which are chromatic and metallic which are evil and good respectively. They are an ancient race. Few species that still exist can claim longer lineage. All true dragons gain more abilities and greater power as they age. They range in length from several feet upon hatching to more than 100 feet after attaining the status of great wyrm. The size of a particular dragon varies according to age and variety. Although goals and ideals vary among varieties, all dragons are covetous. They like to hoard wealth, collecting mounds of coins and gathering as many gems, jewels, and magic items as possible. Those with large hoards are loath to leave them for long, venturing out of their lairs only to patrol the immediate area or to get food. For dragons, there is no such thing as enough treasure. It’s pleasing to look at, and they bask in its radiance. Dragons like to make beds of their hoards, shaping nooks and mounds to fit their bodies. By the time a dragon matures to the age of great wyrm, hundreds of gems and coins may be imbedded in its hide. A dragon may take levels in the [http://sigil-nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_(Racial_Prestige_Class) Dragon Class.] Racial Traits: Darkvision: Dragons can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Wings: Dragons have wings, which allow them to move quickly. . Draconic Scales: Dragons have extraordinary resilient scales, they receive a +7 Shield bonus to AC, which improves to +8 at level 10 and to +9 at level 20. Because their scales provide protection beyond normal means Dragons do not wear armor in their natural form. However if they wish, they can wear clothes in any form. Dragons which follow the unusual path of the monk dont gain an AC bonus. Dragon Age: At the beginning, the dragon may choose his age and size. Large dragons suffer a -1 penalty to AC and attack rolls and receive a +4 bonus to knockdown rolls. Huge dragons suffer a -2 penalty to AC and attack rolls, receive a +8 bonus to knockdown rolls and can use tail sweep against huge targets. The size adjustments are kept even when assuming another form. To prevent issues with alternate form and to apply the correct adjustments and creature weapons a logout is recommended after choosing the size. Spell Resistance: Dragons have innate spell resistance of 11 + character level. Favored Class: Any. When determining whether a multiclass Dragon suffers an XP penalty, his highest-level class does not count. Level Adjustment +3: Dragons are more powerful and gain levels more slowly than other races. It will take more experience for a Dragon to reach level 2 than it would for normal races, for example. Subraces: Dragon Life Cycle True dragons go through twelve stages of growth during their enormously long life cycle. While size depends on the subspecies of dragon, great wyrms are often more than 100 feet in length. Unlike Humans, age does not seem to diminish their strength, intelligence, or power, and often has the opposite effect, and so the oldest wyrms are among the most formidable and impressive creatures in all of Faerûn. *Players are allowed to play whatever they want (only medium, large and huge are supported) but if we notice that all dragons are trying to be super sized, we might remove the size choice. Dragons are not meaned to run around in Sigil in their true form. We dont have the space for that. *Setting a preferred form will prevent a crash when turning back to your dragon form with your shape change.Category:Races Category:Racial Prestige Classes